


【盾铁】榛果味Tony（EMH巨盾×MCU铁）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming





	【盾铁】榛果味Tony（EMH巨盾×MCU铁）

“那么，Tony。”Steve尽力把四肢收紧，以显得自己跟对方的体型差没有太大。“今天是我们交往一个月的日子，你知道我一直忍着……”  
“噢，你说什么？”Tony放下手中的平板，“不好意思我刚刚在订Stark榛果冰淇淋，你要来一个吗？”  
“……不了，我对冰的东西有些反感，”Steve更加不知道怎么说了，毕竟这事实在有些难为情。“总之，我想问问你今晚想不想……”  
“噢该死，我忘了衣服还在洗衣机里。”Tony说着就要起身，可惜他的手臂被男友拉住了。  
“够了Tony，你不能总是逃避下去。”Steve又受伤又委屈，很难想象这两种神色会出现在这个大块头脸上。“我们总要试试的。”  
“……天，Steve你知道我喜欢你，”Tony只得转身面对他，努力仰起脑袋看着比自己高出一个头的男友，“并且我很可能不会再喜欢别人了，但是我一直担心……你太大了。”他嗔怪地瞪着另一个世界来的美国队长，这句话让两个人都不自在起来。  
Tony说得没错，鉴于Steve可怖的身形，以及这几月间擦枪走火的情形来看，他确实是太大了，各种方面。他的性器未勃起时就有正常人勃起时的大小，一旦勃起简直像是加长版的可乐罐子，Tony摸了一把就吓软了。  
Steve也很苦恼，明明他的世界也有叫Tony·Stark的人存在，对方也同样迷人，但他的视线却只聚集在这个Tony身上。他爱他，毫无疑问，更难能可贵的是Tony也喜欢他，互相倾慕的人近在咫尺却吃不到嘴里，没有比这更难受的事了。Steve觉得自己不能再忍下去，否则他积郁起来的火会把这个地球点燃。  
“难道你不想吗？”Steve挑起他的下巴在手心摩挲，另一只手伸进他牛仔裤后腰抓着那弹性上佳的臀肉，把爱人圈在自己怀里。“试想一下，跟美国队长做爱，足够你吹嘘很久。”  
“我宁可活得久一点。”Tony这样拒绝着，却被摸得腰眼发软，靠着对方结实的胸膛。“你会干坏我的。”  
“我保证不会。”Steve下身狠狠一跳，脑中已经想到了Tony被他干得神志不清的模样，但面上仍然极力克制，“试一试，我保证会很轻，如果不行就不进去。”  
“唔，好吧。”美国队长兼自己的现任男友可怜兮兮地请求着，甚至说可以不进去，Tony实在没有拒绝的道理。  
Steve兴奋起来，低头吻住Tony，衔着他薄薄的唇刺探着伸出舌头。被吻着的人柔顺地微张开唇瓣，放任他与自己纠缠，把过多的唾液互相交换。  
其实Steve唯一的性经验也在70年前了，但面对Tony，他总是心领神会地明白自己要怎么做  
他一边吻着一边把手伸进对方T恤，粗糙的掌心摩挲着凸起的乳肉，让它更加坚挺。Tony不知道自己的胸部也有敏感点，被蹭得麻痒难耐，不由自主地挺身把自己往他手里送。Steve把他推到卧室大床上，已经被翻到胸口的T恤两三下就被扒掉，两人都是难得从胶着的吻中抽身出来胡乱解着衣服。  
Tony在看到对方闪闪发亮的胸肌时就悄悄勃起了，他的男人有世界上最性感的身材。但在看到束缚在内裤中只露出头部的沉睡巨物时，还是不由自主地害怕起来。  
“放松。”Steve不断亲吻安抚他，拽过床头柜拿出一管润滑剂，对着他的臀缝挤了一大块。冰凉的凝胶状物质加上紧张，Tony穴口一缩把肌肉绷得紧紧地，一副拒绝任何人入内的样子。  
“我得跟你说实话，我做过下面那个。”Tony这时后悔了，试图说点什么减淡对方的性欲，而且那些也确实是实话。“以前有个男模，我们试了一次，没想到他只做Top。”  
“你真的要在这时提别的男人吗。”Steve不悦地皱眉，将粗大的指节伸入布满润滑液的洞口，Tony为这异物的入侵小小地抖了抖。  
“放松，Tony，你太紧张了。”Steve只得拍打着他的臀瓣让穴口肌肉放松。  
Tony欲哭无泪地把大腿分更开，准备承接这不人道的入侵。那根手指也比他的粗，在干涩的肠道艰难开拓着，起先是一个指节，两个指节，然后是整根指头，两根手指……到了三根的时候Tony已经很松软了，但他同样觉得那就是极限，不敢想象还要有更大的东西进来。  
Steve忍得很辛苦了，到这时抽出手指松了口气。他这时才把内裤脱下，胯间狰狞的巨物耀武扬威般挺立。Tony觉得自己又软了。  
“不，我们不能就这么——啊————”  
话音未落，Steve已经抵着开拓好的入口，沉下腰把自己送进去。才进去一个头穴口就被完全撑开，褶皱都被抚平。Tony觉得下体快要裂开，一点快感也感受不到，他现在才知道Steve是骗他的，根本是一开始就做好了要进来的准备。  
“忍一忍Tony，马上就好了。”Steve觉得自己简直是强要纯良少年的恶棍（Tony在他看来依然是晚辈，虽然他生理年龄还不到三十岁），但他知道这是唯一的机会了，后半生的性福都维系在这几十分钟。Tony夹得他同样难受，Steve拍打着已经泛红的臀肉，诱导Tony努力放松，一点一点地把自己往里送。越深入快感越明显，不可否认被潮湿的热源紧紧包裹着，任何男人都会立即丧失理智，有四倍忍耐力的大兵同样有四倍敏感度，现在还没狠狠操干他全靠坚韧的意志力。  
Tony说不出话，只是浅浅地痛吟。他就像被从下面撕裂了开一样，而且还在不断被撕裂。还没开始他就哭了，泪水与汗水交织着流进乱糟糟的卷发，鼻尖都哭得通红。  
好不容易全部吞下了，Tony觉得像是被钉在火棍上，Steve正要动作，他咆哮一声：  
“别，别动！嘶——”  
大兵只得按兵不动，豆大的汗珠从前额流下，性器被紧致的内壁包裹得麻痒，明明只要动一动就能缓解。Tony已经不想做了，毫无快感可言的进入过程让他对于之后的事不再期待，他缓缓挪动自己尝试着后退，穴口被撑得半透明的皮肤随着后退似乎要翻搅出肠肉，紧密的贴合却让抽出无比困难，他试着退后一截又很快吃进去。  
Tony：“……”  
“你现在想逃走吗？”Steve察觉到了他的意图，觉得自己就是太心软了，就该把他操得想不出花招。他拽着对方腿根轻松把人拽回，下体重重一顶，终于把狭窄的甬道完全撑开。Tony在最后一记重顶下尾椎一酸，有种骨骼都被顶开的错觉。  
“不，啊……”Tony哭着感受着性器在他体内似乎更硬了的事实，接着容不得他多想，身上的人开始抽动起来。起先只是缓缓的抽插，为了给他足够的适应时间，Steve尽力放缓了速度，只是浅浅的抽插就让他爽得头皮发麻。Tony内部突然涌起一股酸胀酥麻的感觉，他仿佛触电般弹了一下，穴口不自觉收缩着，恐惧又陌生的快感让他眨着带着泪珠的眼睛，茫然无措。  
“找到了。”Steve把额前的碎发捋到后，继续挺进自己。他实在太大，即使不刻意去碰那里也会摩擦到，Tony觉得性爱简直变成了缓慢的酷刑，他不得不乞求爱人快些，被吩咐的人当然也乐得如此。  
“嗯啊……好奇怪……”Tony想要拒绝那种过量的快感所带来的奇特电流，却在每一次抽插中越来越瘫软，毫无反抗之力，只能任由那根远超常人的性器载着他在欲海沉浮。穴口的约括肌彻底失去了收缩的作用，随着性器操干被塑造成各种形状，有些化了的润滑剂混合着体液顺着穴口流出，看上去像是Tony湿透了。  
“Tony，我忍不住了。”Steve喘着粗气道，显然他还没使出全力。下一秒Tony觉得按在腿侧的手骤然收紧，被摩擦地痒痛的内壁突然被重重顶弄着。他一下子惊呼出声，肠肉不受控制地抽搐起来，敏感点胀得快要爆炸。  
Steve觉得下腹一湿，低头看去就发现Tony射了出来，无人抚慰的性器可怜兮兮地吐着白浊，被操得乱晃。Tony本人则目光涣散半张着唇，久久未能从那濒死的高潮中回过神来，直到Steve再次呼吸粗重地开始加速顶弄，才勉强让视线聚焦在对方脸上。  
“不，停下……”高潮后的身体比之前还要敏感，前列腺的快感让刚刚发泄过的阴茎又酸胀着，从铃口流出透明的粘液。他摇着头想要后退，却被对方按得动弹不得，而且他酸软的大腿也没有任何力气。  
“小自私鬼，我可还没射过呢。”Steve无奈又好笑，觉得哭喊求饶的Tony实在是太让人想犯罪了，他是那么无助，只能被迫承接自己的操弄，小鹿一样湿漉漉的大眼睛流着泪水，甚至口水也从合不拢的唇角流出，身上浮出诱人的绯红。结合处的色彩更是迷人，随着他每次抽出，被肏得充血变红的穴肉也会被带出来一点儿，还有时不时吐着前液的阴茎，都让人想要弄坏他，他天杀的适合被进入。  
来电铃声却在这时响起。  
“糟了……外卖……”Tony惊恐地看着亮起的手机屏幕，他彻彻底底忘记了自己叫了冰淇淋这件事。  
“接电话，Tony。”Steve坏心地按下接听键，身下动作却一点也没有放缓。  
“您好，Stark狂野坚果冰淇淋榛果味。”外卖员爽朗的声音透过听筒传来，“我在您的宅邸楼下，先生。”  
“唔——”Tony捂着嘴不敢发出一点声音，怕一张嘴就是呻吟。电话那头不明所以的外卖员等了许久不见应答，再次询问道：  
“您好？冰淇淋易化，请尽快取用。”  
“回答他。”Steve在他耳边蛊惑着。  
Tony只得勉强分开颤抖的唇瓣。“请……放在门口……嗯，就好。”  
“您确定要放在门口吗？这种天气很容易化掉。”外卖员困惑不已。  
“呃嗯……”  
“好吧，祝您今天愉快。”显然外卖员把那声呻吟当成了回答。  
通话终于结束，Tony爆发出一阵夹杂着呻吟的怒吼：  
“操你的，Steve——哈啊，你……该死！”  
“你刚刚咬得我更紧了。”Steve没把这毫无杀伤力的批评放在心上，“你喜欢被别人听着吗？”  
“啊……不是……”Tony羞得满面通红。  
Steve觉得自己快到了，他已经不知疲倦地索取了几十分钟，刚刚还欣赏了爱人窘迫又可爱的神情。他又以Tony难以想象的速度加快频率，室内只剩下交合的声音。  
“天哪……不要了，Steve……”又一次被送上高潮，Tony实在承受不了更多，可怜地乞求着。高潮的肠壁不断催促着Steve快些结束，他又大力顶弄了好几下，才在被操成一滩软泥的内壁深处射出又多又浓的精液，Tony感到许多液体流进肚子，鼓鼓胀胀的，小腹似乎都凸了起来。  
Steve停下动作，让性器在温暖的穴肉里停留了一会儿，才依依不舍地拔出。可怜的后穴被肏得合不拢，一拔出就有精液从里面流出，类似排泄的感觉让Tony羞耻万分，但他实在没力气动弹，张着腿盯着天花板无语凝噎，任由白浊汩汩流出，刚刚那种天堂地狱都走了一遍的感觉实在是太刻骨铭心，好不容易休息下来的肠壁似乎还有触感残留。  
“你还好吗？”Steve小心地观察着他的脸色，情欲一退他突然有些后怕，自己似乎有些过火了。  
“你他妈是电动机吗？叫你停都不停。”Tony破口大骂，声音嘹亮高亢，也只有嘴皮子有力气动一动了。Steve不好意思地替他擦着下腹，小声答：“看到你哭我就忍不住嘛……”  
“……”Tony把枕头盖在脸上，只想先睡一觉。

被好吃好喝地伺候了几天，Tony心情总算有所好转，看着近在咫尺的大胸男友，他心痒痒地想起了几天前的体验，唯一美中不足的就是冰淇淋化掉了。他舔舔舌头，对正在努力使用手机的男友勾勾手指。  
“嗨，你今晚想不想……”  
本来正苦恼怎么让Tony再次接受自己的大兵愣住，抬起头就看到男友趴在床上，凸出的臀部曲线光可鉴人，深色的穴口隐藏在臀缝中对他一张一合，大眼睛一眨不眨地对他发出邀请。  
“……操。”  
手机掉在地上，Steve起身，决定今晚好好惩罚一下这个勾人的小混蛋。

“两个宇宙重叠的第206天，一切正常。”Tony从商店被砸烂的冰柜底下取出一罐冰镇可乐，对老板晃了晃手中的易拉罐，“如你所见，我有点渴了但是没带现金。”  
“不要钱。”刚刚被从外星侵略者手中救出的年轻老板忙不迭地摆摆手，“您随意，Stark先生。”  
“谢谢你。”Tony露出招牌的Stark式迷人笑容，对他眨了眨眼睛。半面墙被轰掉的商店突然光线一暗，Tony只觉肩膀一重，身体顿时僵住。  
“那边战场清理完了。”Steve的身躯把光线结结实实地挡住，半边脸隐藏在阴影中，大手几乎覆盖了Tony整个肩膀，毫不费力地把人拽进自己怀里。“我们走吧？”  
“你吃的什么飞醋？我只是谢谢老板的可乐。”Tony没好气地把面甲戴起来。  
“所以……你们真的在一起了？”年轻的店主喉结上下滚动着，看着面前不怎么和谐的画面——要知道即使穿着盔甲，钢铁侠也比只穿着紧身制服的美国队长小一圈。  
“显然。”Tony隔着面甲吻了一下大兵的下巴，当然除非他踮起脚尖，否则是够不到对方双唇的，但在这幅盔甲里他没法垫着脚。  
“哇哦，恭喜二位，”店主的表情看起来更多的是惊讶，“你们……你们是怎么……原谅我不该问这个。”  
Steve皱起眉头，正要带Tony离开，男友却感兴趣地挣脱他的怀抱。  
“你是说在床上？好吧我相信有很多人好奇这个问题，麻烦你告诉他们，钢铁侠从来不在下面。”  
说完心虚的钢铁侠本人点燃脚底的助推器，嗖地一声飞离了这片区域，留下风中凌乱的店主和哭笑不得的Steve。  
“你躲不了多久的。”大兵勾起一边唇角。  
他太熟悉总爱嘴上逞能的男友了。


End file.
